Chocolate Anyone?
by Lapin de la Flouve
Summary: this weeks unbound challenge


Title: Chocolate Anyone?

Author: Lapin de la Flouve (TynieGSRfan if you're from unbound)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: none

Pairing: G/S (naturally)

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own CSI or any of the peoples in this story

"I'm with Sara on this," Jaqui said, "chocolate is better than sex."

Nick looked at the two girls, shaking his head, "You've got to be kidding me?"

The night shift was relaxing in the break room having finished their work for the night.

Nick turned to the only other woman in the room, "What about you Cath? Which is better, sex or chocolate?"

Catherine thought for a moment, "Hmmm... I don't know about that one, I would have to try it out." I wide grin spread across her face, "I'm going to go call Chris." She added quickly.

The CSI's laughed as the older woman sped out of the room, eager to perform an experiment of her own.

"So no one will take my side?" Nick sighed, "You know Warrick would side with me if he were here."

"Yeah but he's in court." countered Jaqui, "And of course he would side with you."

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" asked Nick.

Sara rolled he eyes, "You're guys and everyone knows that all guys like is sex."

"That's not entirely true." said Grissom, walking into the room. "I like chocolate."

They all jumped in surprise at their boss's unexpected arrival.

"Have you been out there listening the whole time?" asked Nick.

Grissom nodded his head, "Yes."

"And you're siding with them? Why?"

"Because they're going to win. Besides, I really like chocolate."

"And because you probably don't remember what the other is like." mumbled Sara under her breath.

Grissom turned, looking at her questioningly. Jaqui, who had caught Sara's words, let out a snort of laughter.

"What did you say?" Grissom asked.

"Me? I didn't say anything." She glance quickly down at her watch, "Look at the time, I need to get home. I'll see you guys tonight."

Sara sprinted for her car. _I can't believe I said that. I sure hope he didn't hear me._ She thought climbing into her Tahoe. She turned on the air conditioning, and laid her head back against the seat. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the look that had crossed Grissom's face as she walked out of the room.

A knock on her window brought her out of her revelry. It was Grissom.

She rolled down her window, praying that he wasn't at her car door to ask her again what she said in the break room.

"Hey, would you like to come over to my place for breakfast?" Grissom asked. Seeing the puzzled look that spread across Sara's face he added, "I have a bunch of fruit at my house that needs to be eaten, and since you don't eat meat I thought you might like to come over and have a um, fruit breakfast with me." The last part was said hesitantly and Sara couldn't think of an excuse.

"Well I...sure why not." she smiled at him. _What is he trying to do?_ She asked herself.

"Great! Let's go." He said returning her smile. _There I did it. I just hope I'm not to late._ He thought.

Grissom climbed into his own car and headed for his townhouse with Sara following close behind.

Sara walked around the house looking at the butterflies that adorned Grissim's walls. It was strange, she had known Grissom for ten years and this was only the second time she had ever been in his house. It was exactly how she remembered it; clean, orderly and with bugs on the wall. Standing again in the living room, she looked over at Grissom who was cutting up various fruits on the kitchen counter. She was beginning to wonder if there was going to be any conversation with the meal when Grissom spoke to her.

"So you really think chocolate is better then sex?" He asked her, an innocent expression across his face.

"Yes I do. At least compared with any sex I've had." Sara answered.

"Oh." was he only response.

Grissom carried two bowls over to a small table. Walking over Sara saw that one contained the fruit and the other was a bowl of dipping chocolate.

She look up at Grissom and their eyes met. He smiled playfully in her direction, as the same thoughts ran through their heads.

"Nick I did a lot of thinking and I have to say that I think you're right. Sex is better then chocolate." Sara said walking into the break room.

She knew there hadn't been much thinking, but then actions speak louder then words and thoughts aren't all the different then words.

"There now you see I knew you would come around. Now that you agree with me on that one let me ask you another: Is liquor better then sex?"

Sara grinned and glanced over in Grissom's direction, "Hmmm... I don't know about that one, I'll have to uh, think about that one too."

Grissom caught the mischievous look in her eyes and shook his head. How did he keep getting himself into these situations?


End file.
